


Steadfast

by toboldlyhomo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are always touching. One day, Spock decides to ask about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

It was something neither man realised was happening until Spock pointed it out.

Jim had always been very tactile, craving the touch of another living person to make up for the years of neglect, and Leonard was only too happy to oblige.

It started off with the occasional bump or pat on the shoulder around once a week until, soon enough, scarcely a moment would pass in which Leonard and Jim weren’t touching each other in some fashion. They often walked with arms slung around each other or bushing together as they walked.

Spock asked about the exact nature of their relationship one day when he noticed Leonard holding Jim’s hand in the mess hall of the Enterprise, stroking his thumb over the skin slowly as Jim ate and Leonard read on his PADD. 

They both turned to face him with a raised brow each, oblivious to the fact that their bodies were touching.

 “What exactly d’you mean?” Leonard asked with legitimate surprise, a scowl on his face.

 Spock dropped his gaze quickly to their joined hands before returning to settle on Leonard’s eyes again. “I ask, doctor, because you and the Captain are seldom out of contact. While I am aware that human physiology differs greatly to that of Vulcans, it is my understanding the holding of hands remains an intimate gesture.”

 Jim paused mid-bite, fork still between his teeth, as he followed Spock’s look. Leonard took no notice of the shift, continuing to stare at Spock as though he had spouted a second head while his thumb still rubbed circles.

“What are you blabbing on abou—“

“Bones,” Jim interrupted with a squeeze of his hand, pulling the fork from his mouth.

Leonard jerked his head back to Jim and looked down at their linked fingers. His lips parted and brows raised, questions forming in his mind. The movement of his thumb stopped abruptly.

“Bones, you’re holding my hand.”

Leonard couldn’t tear his eyes away, expression turning accusing before softening. “And you’re holding mine. How long have we…?”

Spock watched with something akin to interest then stood. “It appears you and the Captain have much to discuss.” He left without looking back.

“I didn’t even notice,” Jim said, stunned, paying no attention to Spock’s disappearance.

Leonard loosened his grip by a fraction, finally looking into Jim’s eyes. “Should I let go?” He asked; worry flurrying in his chest at the thought that this simple act could endanger their friendship.

“No, I… I mean you can if you want, but I,” Jim swallowed nervously, “I kinda like it.”

“I like it too,” Leonard admitted. “What does it mean for us, though? Where do we draw the line?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t draw a line. What if we just see where it goes?” Jim tightened his hand reassuringly, trying to convey through that touch how much he wanted this. “I like you a lot, Bones.”

“See where it goes?” Leonard repeated, and then nodded. “That sounds good. I like you too, Jim. I just never thought you would feel the same way, especially when you have so much ahead of you.”

“I don’t really care what’s in my future so long as I have you by my side, Bones.”

“Been a long time since I last did this, but… would you like to go on a date with me, Jim?” Leonard blushed, feeling like an awkward teen again.

“Reckon we’ve known each other long enough to skip dinner and go straight to dessert, don’t you think?” he responded with a look that made Leonard’s heart skip a beat and face flush further.

“My momma raised a Southern gentleman. She’d smack me upside the head if I didn’t try to woo you properly. And I do want to do this right, Jim.”

Jim nodded. “I understand. In that case, Bones, I’d love to go out with you. Is tonight okay?”

Leonard raised Jim’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Sounds perfect. I’ll see you after Alpha shift. 1900 hours. My quarters. Treat you to a proper meal instead of this mass-replicated atrocity they call food.”

Jim let out a light, tinkling laugh, his cheeks colouring to match Leonard’s. “Definitely have to say the wooing is working.”

He licked his lips nervously before standing up and leaning over the table, reaching his free hand out to cup Leonard’s face and bring him close for a gentle kiss, chaste despite its being laden with promise. He pulled back with a smile, watching Leonard’s surprised expression.

Leonard all but lunged forward to bring Jim close again, bringing their lips together and kissing until he felt breathless, opening his mouth to Jim’s tongue as it swiped for entry. Leonard reluctantly ended the contact, resting his forehead against Jim’s.

“There are people here, Jim,” Leonard pointed out. “They probably don’t approve of seein’ their Captain and CMO making out!”

“There’s hardly anyone and they don’t care, Bones.” Jim’s hand slid up Leonard’s cheek and moved to tangle his fingers in his hair. With a soft pull, drawing a low growl out of Bones’ throat, he kissed him again before he could move away; lathing Bones’ mouth with his tongue and moaning softly when Bones’ hand curled around his neck possessively, tongue meeting his to deepen the kiss.

Leonard felt his body threatening to stir at the intimate, heated act and jerked away, resting his palms flat on the table and almost gasping for air. “Do that again, and I’ll have no choice but to skip dinner altogether.”

“That a promise?” Jim raised his eyebrows with a leer and tried to move in again.

Leonard stepped back, almost knocking his chair over. “Go back to the bridge, you infant. We’re still on shift.”

Jim smiled again, his reddened lips pouting despite their taut position and darkened eyes sparkling. “1900 hours. I’ll be counting the minutes.”

* * *

 

 Jim returned to the captain’s chair several minutes later and mouthed a _thank you_ at Spock as he sat down.

Uhura motioned him to come over, eyes wide and a grin pulling at her lips. “You’re serious? They had no idea what they were doing?” she asked Spock.

“None whatsoever, it seems. Both men were visibly shaken by my mentioning of it. However it does not appear to have put a damper on their relationship, as moments later their mouths were joined,” Spock noted with a raised brow.

Uhura let out a small gasp and lightly hit the back of her hand against Spock’s arm. “They kissed already?! Damn, now I owe Sulu a new set of heat lamps for his plants.”


End file.
